


Earthquake Plan

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: Rhett and Link are caught in an earthquake.Inspired by GMM season 1 episode 40.





	

Rhett and Link had just finished filming the day’s episode of Good Mythical More. The crew was getting ready to leave for the day when the whole building shook. It subsided quickly but everyone knew that where there was one earthquake, there may well be others. Everyone quickly began to exit the building, wanting to be somewhere out in the open in the hopes of having nothing collapse on them in the event of a larger quake.   
Rhett was about to follow his employees down the stairs when he realised Link was nowhere to be found. He thought about it and concluded that Link must have taken the opportunity after filming to change out of his sticky clothes as soon as possible. He’d gotten different fruit juices spilled on him as part of the show, and Link hated being dirty.   
Rhett hurried to their shared office and then the connected bathroom. The door was closed and there was no indication of movement.   
“Link?” Rhett called, knocking on the door. “You in there buddy?” There was another moment of silence and then Link answered faintly.  
“Yeah. I’m here.”   
“You gonna come out?”  
“I can’t. I’m scared. I don’t wanna die in an earthquake, Rhett.” Rhett could hear the panic is his best friend’s voice and decided that, as much as he wanted to get out of the building, he had to stay and help Link.  
“Can I come in? You decent?” After affirmation from Link, Rhett opened the bathroom door. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small figure huddled up in the corner, between the toilet and the wall. Link was curled up with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face pressed against them. Rhett walked over, knelt down next to him and poked him. Link looked up at that and tried to smile.  
“Dude I know you’re scared, but if there’s another quake we really should be outside. Let’s go. It’ll be alright,” Rhett cajoled. He backed away slightly, stood up and held out his hands, offering to pull Link up. Link considered for a moment, then reached out and grabbed the taller man’s hands. Rhett pulled him up as if he weighed nothing, and wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders, guiding him out into the studio.   
Just then, the building started to shake again, and this time it continued, getting more intense by the second. Objects started to fall off the shelves around them, and furniture began to skitter around. Link looked up at Rhett, wide-eyed.   
“We’re gonna die. I knew it! I’m gonna die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die!” Rhett didn’t know what to do to stop Link from panicking. As far as things went, this was a fairly acceptable time to panic. As the windows began to rattle in their frames and it became difficult for the guys to keep their balance, Rhett remembered something.   
Way back when GMM was in its infancy, they had made an episode about earthquake preparedness. They had just been goofing around for the most part, new to California and with no real understanding yet of how devastating earthquakes could be. But when they had realised there was nothing solid enough to hide under, they had jokingly made a pact of sorts that if they ever ended up in such a situation, Rhett would act as a solid surface for Link to hide under. Rhett figured that was as good a way as any to try and calm his friend down.   
“Link. Listen to me buddy. Breathe. Eyes on me. I’m going to keep you safe alright? Remember our deal? I’ll be your table. I’ll protect you.” Rhett pushed Link to his knees, and followed suit himself, making his body a table over Link’s smaller frame. Once he got tired of holding that position, Rhett grabbed Link around the chest and rolled them both onto their sides, Rhett as the earthquake-protecting big spoon. At any sign of panic from Link, he would squeeze his arms more tightly around the smaller man in front of him until Link relaxed again.   
Things continued to fall off of shelves all around them, and Rhett got smacked in the back by a book at some point, but eventually the shaking subsided. Link was crying silently in Rhett’s arms, and hardly dared to believe it was over. There was a minute where the two just lay on the ground in the silence, Rhett with his chin on Link’s head, stroking up and down his chest with one hand, holding tightly with his other.   
Finally, Link stopped crying and the men disentangled themselves and stood up. Before Rhett had a chance to say anything, Link had launched himself at the larger man and wrapped him in a fierce bear hug.   
“Thank you Rhett. I’ll never forget this. You risked an earthquake because I was too baby to go down some stairs. You’re the greatest.” Rhett’s heart swelled with love for the complex, brilliant, fragile man in his arms. He kissed the top of Link’s head.   
“Anytime buddy. We did agree to it, after all, and someone’s gotta keep you alive. Might as well be me. Now let’s get out of here just in case it’s not completely over yet. The crew probably thinks we’ve died or something.”  
With that, the two best friends walked down the stairs and out into the California sunshine, a new bond of trust in place even greater than their last. As the crew gathered around them in concern, Rhett could only wonder what things would be like in a world where he could kiss more than Link’s head.  
And Link? Link would wake up in the night for the next two weeks, craving the comfort of a big spoon that wasn’t there.


End file.
